pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2016
01:03 FFF what did you do 01:04 He damaged my relationship 01:06 o_____o 01:06 what 01:06 what 01:06 what 01:06 FFF 01:06 hmm what should i do to get his attention 01:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-gFSxNAG6s HEY LOOK ITS AN UNDERTALE VIDEO 01:08 nope that only killed HD 01:18 Oh, hi 01:18 sorry the chat's dead as usual 01:33 No? 01:33 Okay 01:35 eh 01:47 im alive 01:47 yay 01:47 now make chat alive 01:47 aya 01:47 chant your resurrection spell 01:49 what are you up to? 01:50 hmmm 01:50 watching videos 01:50 creating art 01:51 sweet 01:51 pvz aa 01:51 suttala 01:52 !ship 01:53 !f play 01:53 Oh 01:53 oops 01:53 ? 01:53 !fchoices fb 01:53 Darn 01:53 the game is gone 01:54 k 01:54 !fchjoicesb 01:54 !choicesb 01:54 !fchoicesb 01:54 NO!!! 01:55 ahem 01:58 !fchoices3x 02:05 k 02:11 F{PF 02:15 DPD 02:15 FPF 03:55 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 03:55 HD 03:55 FFF, PM here 03:55 I'm kinda busy 03:56 But KC is on 03:56 oh she is? 03:56 I'd like to talk to her then 03:56 I'll ask 03:57 Sorry my internet is really crappy 03:57 Mine is too 04:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4n3KSkx2RY 04:05 god 04:05 this youtuber is still live streaming 12:23 Which one 12:23 the latestestest 12:23 hmm 12:23 speaking of online multiplayer 12:24 gimme a moment 12:24 ima go make PvzAA multiplayer :) 12:24 aka 12:24 probably 30 mins @Cynth 12:24 :c 12:25 k afk 12:39 chatded 12:40 ooga chaka 12:40 ooga chaka 12:41 I'm wondering how many people I'm gonna creep out over at Community, hm 12:41 Hey Ridley 12:41 I just wondering 12:42 since when have you been here? 12:42 about 2pm probably 12:42 count your rouge zombies 12:42 oh 12:42 i mean 12:42 when you joined 12:42 Dec 2012 12:42 oh 12:42 well 12:42 me 12:42 hmmm 12:42 2012 12:43 I've been here since 2012 12:43 I got proof though 12:43 nice 12:43 I can't the hole story but here: 12:44 12:44 this might be it 12:44 wb Opie Orby 12:44 hello 12:45 I've just dloaded pokemon go 12:45 pokemon go? 12:45 I know that 12:45 Is this the beginning of the end? 12:46 pokemon go hasn't been launch to my country sadly :( 12:46 congratz 12:46 flarkavargaba! i want it so badly ;( 12:47 orb 12:47 u just downloaded ebola 12:47 r u playin yet 12:47 pokemon go.. pokemon go... pokemon go im loosing the will to live 12:47 also, congrats orb! :) :( 12:48 my fave review on pokemon go is when they all said 12:48 it sucked 12:49 I haven't even tried pokemon go :( 12:49 its also a messed up game 12:49 dj its boring asf 12:49 to you 12:49 nah 12:50 you must be really sad if u stay outside flicking your pokeman balls everywhere 12:50 wow, that's a very weird opinion 12:50 pokeman balls?! 12:50 yeah 12:50 XD 12:50 I'm dirty-minded 12:50 I need to share that to reddit, and laugh at it with them 12:50 :p 12:50 thats also a sad thing 12:51 also 12:51 REDDIT yuck 12:51 * ThatMinecrafterDJ can't play Pokemon Go cuz It hasn 12:51 't been launched to his country :( 12:52 if u get it you will most likely waste your life 12:52 im not even touching it 12:52 Apparently there is a Dragonite near me 12:52 back 12:52 if i wanna play pokemon ill play it on my DS... 12:52 get it, orb 12:52 also wob, cynth 12:52 @Comfort Room, ya have pokemon go? 12:53 uh no 12:53 i hate this generation 12:53 cynth doesn't agree with my black marketing ways 12:53 same 12:53 12:53 @Comfort Room 12:54 zomg im still not eating lunch 12:55 who eats lunch 12:55 zomg I just ate lunch 9 hours ago 12:56 when there was a fat kid at my door catching pokemon i opened my door slapped him and quickly closed it again 12:56 zomg I just ate a cheap avocado 12:56 nah 12:56 omg 12:56 they're out of avocados 12:56 so we have to buy cheaper coconut juices instead 12:57 what's with you and avocados fam 12:57 avacados are gr4 12:57 avocado juices 12:57 gtg, u still here later? @cy 12:57 here's a vid 12:57 Bye \o 12:57 DJ! 12:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6g5UU2cNsI 12:59 XD 12:59 pokemon go made me think bronies are cool 01:00 DJ! 01:00 PM 01:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_TMtgjQuZI 01:01 @Corn Cannon 01:02 Benny 01:02 wb 01:02 I caught a Charmandrr 01:03 nice 01:03 But Orb is a charmander 01:03 I cought something on our Bathroom 01:03 *caught 01:03 trololol 01:04 Lefties Unit! 01:04 Also 01:05 Lefties UNITE 01:05 Not unit 01:05 ye 01:06 so much for a 20 year old 01:06 right, Corn? 01:06 a 12 year old is better than u fam 01:07 mad cuz i roasted you? xD 01:07 stop being a cry baby and get over it 01:07 you're the one who posted links of obnoxious opinionated posts you know :P 01:07 atleast i dont go around crying in main chat over posted links 01:07 i just said that people have opinions and you quote on quote, roasted me 01:08 ur funny 01:08 i didn't post this in pm since you "blocked" me 01:08 for some reason -.- 01:08 it will stay that way :P 01:08 sure, you won't go to me and say that "ohoho i'm depressed" and whatnot 01:09 i think ur mixed up with jtf 01:09 your counterarguements are out of context fam 01:09 DJ 01:10 can u just stop crying 01:10 OMG DOORSPAM 01:10 harro 01:10 ORBACAL WHAT'S YOUR COMPANYU 01:11 Am i doorspaming 01:11 at least i don't have a sad life like you, corn 01:11 for a "20" year old I thought i would look up to you, but no 01:11 What's yo company @Orb 01:11 quite @Orb 01:11 There is a wild Cynth nearby 01:12 I hope missingno appears 01:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_TMtgjQuZI 01:12 stop crying cr 01:12 ur being such a baby 01:12 Imma brony 01:12 "crying" 01:13 Orb PM 01:15 well im gonna go im gonna leave cr aka mamas boy to calm down 01:16 yes 01:16 profile test 01:16 hmm 01:16 finally that close-minded guy left 01:17 Bad profile pic 01:17 :P 01:25 So hi 01:25 but bye 01:27 There is a Hypno nearby 01:31 wait hypnos exist in pokemon go 01:34 No 01:34 hello i am corn 01:35 idk 01:35 hello all 01:36 kkkk 2016 07 17